


Anchored

by blanca_24_11_AK



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanca_24_11_AK/pseuds/blanca_24_11_AK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens on a cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arrival

Ashlyn Harris, apuesta, joven, divorciada y sobre todo capitán de barco, el sueño de su vida. Este día empezaba feliz porque iba a transcurrir el viaje de nueve meses en el crucero que heredó de su difunto abuelo. Lo bueno de este crucero es que venían muchas amigas suyas de la universidad y de sus viajes locos por el mundo, había tripulantes nuevos, vamos lo normal en un crucero.

Ella tenia una hija de catorce años pero vivía con su ex-mujer, porque, porque fue de mutuo acuerdo. Cada mes se quedaba con una de sus madres y este mes por desgracia no le tocaba a ella y no podía verla en los nueve meses de este crucero. Pero dejando la familia a un lado, sería un viaje por el Atlántico movidito.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya van llegando la gente, no crees que debes estar abajo para recibirles" pregunto su ayudante y mejor amiga Whitney mirando ya por el puente de mando a los pasajeros que iban entrando.

"Para eso esta el secretario de las habitaciones y también es que no tengo ganas, ya veré a las chicas después de zarpar, tengo ganas de verlas, por extraño que suene" dijo Ashlyn. Ashlyn para ser capitán de barco llevaba ropa normal, ella como era su propio jefe no quería ponerse el traje de marinerito, le parecía muy raro y le quedaba mal, ya se lo prob y no le gustaba.

"No me lo puedo creer" dijo Whitney en un susurro para que no lo oyera Ashlyn, pero lo escuchó.

"Que pasa" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Mira por ti mismo" dijo cogiéndole un puñada de la camisa y mirando por la ventana.

"No" le dijo en nadie en particular.

Lo que veía por sus propios ojos no se lo podía creer, su ex-mujer, en la que compartió unos años de matrimonio algunas partes bien y otras partes mal, con su hija al lado y por desgracia a unas cuantas de sus mejores amigas que ella les llama 'la pandilla de satán' estaban en su barco y al menos con una cosa positiva con su hija adolescente, Amalia.

"Creo que estos nueve meses de crucero se te van a pasar moviditos, capitán........capitán..CAPITÁN!!!" dijo Whitney demasiado fuerte para que su capitán se enterara, se entero pero de la mitad de lo que dijo.

"Que" dijo en un hilo de voz, todavía traumatizada por lo que acaba de ver.

"Estas bien?, porque no lo pareces" dijo Whitney intentando no reírse de la cara de su amiga.

Como podía estar bien su si ex-mujer estaba en su barco con si hija (de eso se alegraba) y con 'la banda de satán' asechando por su barco durante nueve meses, NUEVE MESES.

Ali, su Ali, su ex-mujer Ali estaba en su barco.


	2. The moment

A Ali le convencieron sus amigas para irse de crucero durante unos meses para quitarse el estrés acumulado en su cuerpo, al principio se negó pero ya de tanto pensarlo y debatiendo si su hija iba a ir con ella, se animo un poco, se lo dirá a su ex-mujer por teléfono en medio del océano Atlántico con un mojito reciente hecho y tomando el sol en su cuerpo de modelo de victoria secret, pensaba ella.

Al crucero iban sus amigas de toda la vida y su hija. Su hija era mas de su otra madre porque siempre le consentía todo pero algunas veces no, que paso en su matrimonio, pues ni ella lo sabe pero ya no sentía lo que sentía cuando se conocieron. Al principio del divorcio la echaba de menos otras veces tenia ganas de estrangularla y otras pasaba de ella como la mierda.

"Ali, no te quiero decir nada pero creo que tu ex-mujer está aquí" dijo Emily, su mejor amiga.

"Imposible, ella esta de viaje de negocios o algo a sin, me lo dijo porque no podía quedarse con Amalia.... y por cierto donde esta mi hija" dijo mirando a todos los lados hasta cuando la vio abrazada a una persona demasiado familiar..... digo que si familiar era Ashlyn. Pero no le dijo que estaba de viaje de negocios durante un tiempo.

Cuando la vio no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le apareció en la cara al ver a su hija y su ex-mujer abrazándose, había sido un tiempo desde que no se vieron las dos.

"Ali, se fuerte no puedes caer en sus brazos musculosos y tatuados y esa bonita cara y cuerpo de muerte" dijo Emily desviándose del tema. Aunque no lo parezca Emily antes estaba celosa de Ali porque tenia la esposa perfecta que la protegía de todo. Lo que ya no le gusto de Ashlyn eran otras cosas mínimas, no se pero nadie se las encontraba. Ashlyn era perfecta.

"Emily, estas en un agolpamiento por mi ex-mujer" pregunto divertida y con un punto de irritación pero no se notaba.

"Antes" dijo como si no fuera nada preocupante.

Ali no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amiga, amiga desde la guardería, a la que conto todos su secretos íntimos, estaba 'antes' enamorada de su esposa, que diga de su ex-mujer. No se lo podía quitar todavía de la cabeza.

Cuando Ashlyn levanto la vista la sonrisa se le cayo al suelo al ver a Ali y a 'la banda de satán' detrás mirándole como si fueran a matarla.

Bueno aquí empieza la diversión, pensó Ashlyn.


	3. Hi

Creo que cuando Ali vio a Ashlyn, se le bajaron las bragas de golpe, sin darse cuenta..... Pero es que no lo podía evitar, parece que desde su divorcio con Ashlyn, se ve mejor, mas morena, mas musculosa y mas de..... todo. No lo podía soportar. Ella no sabe porque se divorció.

"Ali, no caigas otra vez en sus garras, te lo advierto" dejo al oído Sarah su otra amiga. Las amigas de Ali eran siempre un poco repelente con Ash, pero ella no hacia caso de las cosas que decían porque ella 'estaba' enamorada de esa mujer desde la universidad donde se conocieron en un pasillo, chocando hombros, tirando los apuntes al suelo sin querer, ayudarla a recogerlos, pedir disculpas por no mirar por donde iba y después hablarle de ella a que clase iba para acompañarla y después de todo ese alboroto le pidió el número. Un rollo como una casa, pero esto es como las películas de amor pero un poco mas cursi y con mas violencia, sabes, como Ali amenazarla con un cuchillo ( ironía ), sabes, lo normal de la vida.

Pero creo que ente momento en la cubierta del barco, sus miradas se conectaron como si fuera la primera vez que se ven y saltan fuegos artificiales por todos lados, solo falta que se tire a sus brazos y besarla como nunca la ha besado nadie en su puñetera vida. Pero se contuvo porque había menores y amigas delante.

Sabes, lo normal.

"Cuanto tiempo Ali" dice educadamente Ashlyn dirigiéndose a ella todavía con su hija abrazada a su lado. Eso también es otra cosa, Amalia, catorce años y siempre se ponía de lado de Ash. La niña era caprichosa y siempre le pedía las cosas a ella, porque sabia que Ali no la dejaría. Chica lista.

Cuando hablo con Ali de cuanto tiempo sin verse sus amigas se pusieron delante de ella como diciendo 'te ves o te reventamos hasta que vallamos a dormir a los camarotes', poquito salvajes 'la banda de satán', pero lo que le gustaba Ashlyn de 'la banda de satán' solo una cosa, es que eran muy protectoras con cada una de ellas, porque todo lo demás era para cogerles del cuello y no parar de estrangularla hasta que se muera de un accidente de barco, mirad titanic.

"Chicas, tranquilidad, solo está saludando, crees que si me atacara no le pegaría" dijo eso como si no fuero la mayor cosa del mundo, pero conociendo a Ashlyn se guardaría su temperamento y las ganas que tenia de pegar a alguien para no echar a Ali y a 'la banda de satán' fuera de su barco. Solo apretó los puños y la mandíbula un poco mucho.

"Solo quería saludar, ya no quiero pelear mas por el bien de Amalia" dijo con voz dulce que hasta tranquilizaron a las amigas de Ali, raro.

"Bueno, y que haces aquí, en el barco" pregunto Ali. Ella presentía que este viaje en barco iba a cambiar mucho sus vidas a partir de ahora, no lo sabe pero acaba de cambiar.

"Estoy aquí porque mi tío murió y heredé este barco" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Digamos que estas diciendo que eres el capitán del barco" preguntó Emily en shock igual que se habían quedado todas y también Amalia que seguía ahí.

"Enserio!!!!, puedo dormir en cualquier camarote que quiera hasta en el tuyo, que tu eres el capitán" pregunto Amalia con ilusión abrazando a Ahlyn por el cuello y envolviendo las piernas por u cintura.

"En cualquier habitación no, pero si quieres dormir en la mía tienes que pedir permiso a tu madre" dijo Ash cogiéndola con facilidad.

"Mamá, puedo, porfa, porfa, porfa, que eres la mejor mamá del mundo" dijo sin bajar de los brazos de su madre.

"Claro, pero solo con una condición, tened cuidado por favor Ashlyn" dijo seriamente seria.

"Tranquila mi camarotes es muy grande y yo no la dejaría sola todo el tiempo, solo cuando estoy en las maquinas superiores o se puede venir conmigo, ya veré, no me pongas presión que sigo con las pastillas de la ansiedad" dijo Ashlyn ya teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, pero se quitó.

"Vale, os podéis ir..... ah!! y Ashlyn" dijo levantando la voz para que se diera la vuelta con su hija que en este momento era muy pegajosa que de costumbre.

"Dime" dijo dándose la vuelta

"Tomate las pastillas de la ansiedad que te conozco"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes" dijo ya directa a dejar las maletas de su hija y a su hija porque iban a zarpar ya.

"Creo que alguien se esta volviéndose a enamorar" canto una de sus amigas por lo bajini y todas se echaron unas carcajadas pero Ali sabía que era verdad.


	4. Seductive

Los primeros dos días de crucero eran normal, como se esperaba, pero creo que Ali tenía otra idea en su mente, cual era du idea, pues...... seducir otra vez a Ashlyn como una vez lo hizo y tampoco lo que sabia es que Ashlyn estaba intentando hacer lo mismo. Desde que se encontraron el contacto visual en el barco, vivió la llama de su amor otra vez, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y Ashlyn ya se levanto porque no podía dormir y su fue al gimnasio del barco, losé, un barco muy moderno. Salió de la puerta sin despertar a Amelia en su sueño de princesa como lo llama ella, eso lo copio de Ali, recordando.

Anduvo por el barco hasta llegar a la gran sala del gimnasio, tenia que descargar mucha energía acumulada, podría haber llamado a Tobin o Whit pero ella prefiere ponerse sus cascos y escuchar música tranquila haciendo pesas o correr en la cinta, se machacaba mucho y eso le motiva, ella siempre ha sido una chica fibrosa. En verdad le gustaba quedarse en sujetador deportivo para que Ali o alguna otra mujer se le hiciera el chichi agua, esa expresión siempre le ha gustado, era un poquito rara, pero mírala, con musculosos brazos, un pack de seis abdominales y tatuajes a quien no le gusta eso.

Ya con la tontería de hacer ejercicio eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana, iba a coger una manzana de la cocina y iría a tomar un poco el sol. Después de coger la manzana se fue a su camarote a coger las gafas de sol, directo al camarote de Tobin que lo compartía con Hope, amigas desde prescolar y nunca se han separado.

"Vamos a tomar el sol, Whit está ocupada con el comando de mas arriba" dijo Ashlyn cuando Tobin abrió la puerta todavía con legañas en los ojos de dormir, le gustaba dormir.

"Vale, espera que venga Hope del baño y nos vamos y porque estas en sujetador deportivo y toda sudada" pregunto Tobin volviendo al armario para ponerse el bikini y sus gafas de sol. En ese momento había llegado Hope.

"Hey, vamos a tomar el sol, hace un día bueno" dijo Ashlyn.

"Ok.... Ah!! me olvidaba, he visto a Ali con sus amigas tomando el sol en la piscina, no te molestara" dijo por curiosidad Hope.

"No me molesta, por eso vamos, recuerdas que cuando seguía casada estaba un poco fofa" pregunto Ash.

"Si, te daba pereza todo, si te preguntábamos si querías venir a algún lado siempre decías que no querías moverte del sofá pero cuando te divorciaste quería veneir a todos lados y te apuntaste al gimnasio con nosotras y mira que resultado un pack de seis abdominales, tatuajes nuevos y sexy...... mola esta Ashlyn" dijo Tobin recordando todas esas cosas.

"Me siento alagada, gracias" Ash tenía el ego subido de repente.

"Vamos casanova, es hora ver lo que se a perdido Ashlyn el en año y medio que habéis estado divorciados" dijo Hope arrastrándola por la espalda hacia la cubierta inferior donde estaba las tumbonas y la piscina dirección sol y como no olvidar a Ali y a 'la banda de satán', ese mote se lo puso porque unas cuantas veces, cuando viva con Ali siempre vestían de rojo y siempre la miraban como si le echaran unos rayos del santo satán dirección hacia ella.

Ali estaba tranquilamente tomando el sol y hablando con sus amigas de bolsos y ropa cuando de repente le da por girar la cabeza y la garganta se le seca a la vista que tiene delante de ella, buenos a unos vente metros de la vista, a la mujer con el cuerpo mas caliente que había visto nunca, no recuerda que Ashlyn tuviera abdominal y tatuajes en el muslo derecho, las piernas mas musculosas, brazos..... El chichi mojado definitivamente, no tiene relaciones sexuales desde el divorcio igual que Ashlyn, pero no podía soportarlo. Lo mas gracioso es que el componente de 'la banda de satán' formado por Alex Morgan (directora de márquetin), Kelley O'hara (dependienta de una tienda de vestidos de novia), la famosa Emily Pierce (la menos soportable) y la queridísima Sarah Huffman (le vas las chicas deportistas pero del tipo de Ashlyn no), también miraron y como no, la boca seca.

Creo que esta mañana los astros le han dado suerte a Ashlyn, Tobin y Hope.


	5. Por obligacion

Se podría decir que la mañana fue muy productiva.

**Hace unas horas**

_"Chicas, mirad lo que viene por hay, no he podido ver algo tan caliente en mi puñetera vida" dijo Alex, una de las amigas de Ali._

_Ali se dio la vuelta a la cabeza, porque estaba hablando con Emily de compras, como no. Cuando giro la cabeza creo que se le paro el corazón. Su ex con sus otras amigas eran la cosas mas..... mas, ni le salían las palabras. Y para terminar todo ese conjunto de mujeres o se podría decir diosas de los cuerpos esculpidos se tumbaron en las tumbonas de al lado._

_"Hola señoras" dijo Ashlyn empezando a quitarse la camiseta y lo hicieron igual sus amigas._

_Cuando Ash se quito la camiseta conjunto con sus amigas, 'la banda de satán' y Ali no pudieron resistir mirar y no tenían el descaro de apartar la mirada. Ashlyn se dio cuenta y se rio en su interior o estaba no intentando no reírse._

_"Que pasa, tengo algo en la cara o en cuerpo" dijo señalándose los abdominal, estaba jugando con Ali y Ali estaba perdiendo, pero por muchos puntos._

_"No, no tienes nada" dijo ya apartando la vista con un rubor enorme por ser pillada mirando._

_Cuando Ashlyn ya había terminado de quitarse la ropa Ali se dio cuenta de dos cosas, uno, que tenia un tatuaje nuevo en el muslo y lo que la hacia mas caliente siempre a Ashlyn eran sus tatuajes y dos, que se había vuelto enamorado de su ex-mujer._

**Ya ha la hora normal**

"Mama, mama, mama, mama" dijo Amalia para que le hiciera caso.

"Que, que, que, que" dijo al igualar el tono de su hija, los adolescentes.

"Es cierto que esta noche hay un karaoke libre" pregunto con ilusión y Ashlyn pensó que su hija estaba tramando algo.

"Si, lo hay, lo habrá cada jueves de cada semana, porque" pregunto ya por curiosidad pero tenia una idea de lo que iba a decir

"Podrías cantar, que cantas bien, todavía recuerdo como me cantabas a mi para dormirme cuando era mas pequeña" dijo suplicando y sabiendo que su madre nunca le negaría eso.

"No se cantar, Amelia" MENTIRA!!!! Si sabe cantar y demasiado bien.

"Mentira, mentira, mentira, si sabes cantar, que recuerdo como cantabas para mama cuando todavía estabais casados y cantabas muy bien, demasiado bien" dijo ya suplicando.

Ashlyn recordaba todavía como le cantaba a Ali por su aniversario, en el coche, en la cama, en todos lados.

"Pero Amelia hace mucho que no canto y no se si lo haré bien" dijo para librarse.

"Mamá, seguro que lo aras bien, por favor, porfa, hazlo por mi, te obligo" Ash tuvo que reírse en eso.

"Vale, cantare" dijo ya para que se callara y la dejara trabajar, bueno trabajar, darse vueltas por el barco.

"Gracias, gracias, te quiero, adiós mama, hasta esta noche"

"Adiós, yo también te quiero y ahora vete con tu madre, se preguntara donde estas" dijo dándole un beso e la frente y la vio marcharse.

Ahora tenia que cantar, muy bien Ashlyn, muy bien.

Ya era de noche y su hija le tenia que decir la canción que tenia que cantar. Ya estaban empezando a venir la genta, Ashlyn estaba sentada con sus amigas y divisó a su hija a 'la banda de satán' y a Ali sentarse en una mesa.

"Mi hija me a obligado a cantar y necesito que alguna cante conmigo" dijo esperanzada para que alguna le ayudara, pero no, soltaron una carcajada.

"Colega, esto lo tienes que hacer por ti mismo" dijo Tobin.

"Yo también os quiero" dijo echándose para atrás en la silla y cerrando los ojos.

"Mama, ahora vengo, tengo que decirle una cosa a mama" dijo Amelia a su madre.

"El que le tienes que decir" pregunto Ali con curiosidad.

"Una cosa, ahora vengo" dijo marchándose a la mesa de su madre y Ali la estaba mirando todo el rato.

"Ash, hay viene tu hija" dijo Hope intentando no reírse.

"Mama, toma la canción, te la he apuntado" dijo entregándole un papel doblado.

Lo desdoblo y esta canción la conocía demasiado bien. Se levanto y se fue directo al micrófono, pero antes iba a decir unas palabras.

"Buenas noches a todos, a partir de hoy, todos los jueves va a haber un micrófono abierto cada semana, la primera en cantar voy a ser yo porque mi hija me a obligado" eso se gano unas cuantas risas del publico.

Ali estaba sorprendida, su hija la ha obligado a cantar, recuerda como cantaba Ashlyn, lo que le hizo una sonrisa en la cara con arruga en la nariz y todo. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta.

La canción que iba a cantar se la cantaba a Amelia en sus cumpleaños y era una fan loca de este artista y también le hizo ilusión cantarla porque también se la canto en un aniversario suyo y de Ali.

La canción era Warrior de Demi Lovato, y empezaba la canción.

Ali estaba viendo como cantaba, con una mirada de amor en su rostro y lo tenia claro, seguía enamorada de Ashlyn Michelle Harris.


	6. Ya lo entiendes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USA USA USA USA USA!!!!!!!!

A la mañana siguiente Ali tenia las cosas claras, muy claras. Estaba buscando a Ashlyn por todas partes, en su camarote, en la caja de comandos, en la barra del bar, piscina...... pero no la encontraba y se le ocurrió un sitio que todavía no había visitado en todo el barco y anda que el barco es grande. Pues se fue directo al gimnasio, ella todavía no había ido al gimnasio en mucho tiempo y tenia ganas de ponerse en forma de nuevo porque a partir de su divorcio había acumulado un poco de peso.

Entro dentro del gimnasio y mira tu por donde, estaba haciendo flexiones en barra vertical y lo que ella ahora tenia de complicado es que no se podía concentrar con Ashlyn solo en pantalones cortos y un sujetador deportivo, no podía. Pero tenia que hacerlo.

"Oye, tu" dijo Ali para que la escuchara atentamente y para que dejara de hacer que su cuerpo este mejor cada día. Ali céntrate. Pensó.

"Que pasa" dijo Ashlyn bajándose de la barra y beber de su botella de agua.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, porque no lo soporte y me vuelve loca verte asín" dijo Ali demasiado rápido.

Ashlyn mira a Ali como si tuviera dos cabezas y estaba demasiada confundida por lo que acababa de oír. "Dejar de hacer el que, que te vuelve loca, Ali es mejor que aprndas como explicarte porque asín no vamos a ninguna parte".

"Tienes que dejar de ser sexy, que te crees, que no veo como te miran las camareras o la socorrista de la piscina, solo yo te puedo ver asín y encima te comportas demasiado bien con nuestra hija adolescentes, que por cierto esta muy pesada en que le compre un móvil nuevo, volviendo al tema, que eres mi ex-mujer y no lo puedo tolerar" terminó quedándose a gusto.

Ashlyn la miraba con demasiado amor en lo ojos y decidió dar el paso siguiente.

Le agarro la cara con las dos manos y estrelló su labios con los suyos, ahora debería haber confeti o algo porque esto era mágico para las dos, quitó las manos de las mejillas y las puso en su cintura, abrazándose fuertemente y Ali la envolvió alrededor de su cuello, no querían que este momento se acabase pero no podían respirar.

Cuando se retiraron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

"Te e echado mucho de menos" dijo Ali abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"Yo también, y no sabes como, he echa de menos estar juntos en la cama abrazados, una noche en familia con nuestra niña, nuestra noches de cine, muchas cosas, y sigo queriéndote desde el primer día que te vi" dijo Ashlyn dándole besos en el pelo.

"Te quiero" beso "Te quiero" beso "Te quiero" y un beso más. Ali no paraba de darle besos.

"Donde vamos a partir de aquí, lo mantenemos en secreto o se lo decimos a la gente" dijo Ashlyn volviéndose a poner la camisa, porque veía las intenciones de Ali en sus ojos.

"Yo prefiero mantenerlo de momento en secreto y empezar todo de nuevo, quiero que me lleves a citas, como la primera vez que salimos" Ali dijo sonriendo porque lo estba recordando todo.

"Vale te llevaré a citas y lo mantenemos en secreto de momento, mañana te llevo a una cita, y podremos recrear una escena de titanic, como te parece" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me parece perfecto... Ah! tenia que recordarte una cosa, en el siguiente embarque subirá mi madre"


	7. Miedo

Creo que el mundo se le venía en contra hacia Ashlyn, porque?, porque los empleados del barco la provocaban demasiado. Estaba empezando a arreglar las cosas con Ali y a los días siguiente le pasaba esto, porque Dios, porque, porque le pones retos tan complicados, sobre todo el jueves, el jueves lo paso muy mal.

**JUEVES**

Ashlyn se despertó sin ganas, porque se despertaba, porque su hija roncaba, porque ronca si solo tiene catorce años recién cumplidos, lo ha heredado de Ali, como no. Se fue para el baño, se preparo para ir un rato al gimnasio pero antes iba a preguntarle a Tobin si quería ir con ella, porque le daba miedo ir sola, por si la atacaba alguna mujer desesperada por sus huesos (el ego la mata), iban ya tres veces que le hacían eso, no se quejaba pero creo que a Ali no le gustaba, el martes sin mas ni menos le dijo que la esperaba en el cuarto de limpieza y Ashlyn que hizo, aguantarse y no ir, porque si no lo estuviera arreglando con Ali las estamparía ya contra la fregona y la escoba (es muy bruta).

Bueno iba caminando por el pasillo hasta el camarote de Tobin, llegó, pegó, escucho voces que no eran de Tobin y mira tu por donde mira quien abrió la puerta, Alex poniéndose la blusa.

"Hola Alex?, este no es el camarote de Tobin?" pregunto confundida, ella sabia el número de camarote de Tobin pero se sorprendió a que su memoria estaba empezando a fallar, juraría que este era el camarote de Tobin!

"Ashlyn!!, si lo siento ya me iba" dijo Alex yéndose rápidamente.

"Tobin!!" llamó a su amiga pero no contestaba nadie, miró por todo el camarote y ni rastro.

"Ashlyn, que haces aquí" dijo Tobin, y Ashlyn saltó tanto de susto que se dio una propia cachetada en la cara sin querer y Tobin que hacia, partirse el culo de la risa, que buena amiga.

"Joder Tobin, porque no te apuntas a una escuela de ninjas estas entrenada bastante bien" dijo acariciándose la mejilla derecha porque estaba muy roja y dolorida.

"Bueno, quieres decirme que haces aquí" dijo Tobin.

"Primero de nada y quiero que me contestes seriamente como amiga mía que eres..... que hacia con una de la banda de satán aquí" dijo tratando de no reírse porque esto era demasiado gracioso.

"Ashlyn, alguna vez te explicaron como se hacían los niños" dijo en un tono neutro.

"Si, mi madre me contaba de chica que había una semilla y había que regarla, a que viene esa pregunta ahora porque ese rollo no me lo tragué hasta los diez años" dijo ya molesta un poco.

"Pues que Alex y yo hemos echo eso pero solo sin regar la semilla" dijo Tobin empezando a reírse de la conversación mas absurda que había tenia alguna vez con una amiga de toda la vida, lo que no veía de venir era la cachetada en el brazo y picaba, picaba mucho. "Och!!!"

"Te lo merecías" dijo Ashlyn. "Bueno, yo venia si querías venir conmigo al gimnasio porque tengo miedo"

"Miedo?, porque" dijo confundida. "Que hay, un fantasma que no te deja de mirar mientras haces ejercicio?" dijo riéndose.

"Mas o menos"

"Vale? ya estoy empezando a asustarme, cuenta"

"Pues desde hace unos días, todas las mujeres de este barco me están tirando la caña, y no lo aguanto mas" dijo quejándose de todo, literalmente.

"Y esos es un problema" preguntó con una cara divertida

"Si"

"Porque"

"Porque lo estoy arreglando con Ali"


End file.
